gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impostors - Transcript
Eddie Kerr: "There it is, folks! There it is! For the first time in television history, we've been able to rush our cameras to the scene of an accident and see the fabulous International Rescue team in action." Helijet Pilot: "Hold on, Mr Kerr, we're going down." Eddie Kerr: "Friends, you heard what the pilot said. Stay by your screens. The first dramatic pictures will be flashed to you in seconds." Eddie Kerr: "Well, friends, there is the fabulous Thunderbird craft. I've been told since landing that this rescue is fairly routine, so there'll be none of that wonderful equipment in use. But does that matter? After all, it isn't the equipment that interests us. No, sir! It's the great guys who use it. Make room for the cameras, folks. Clear a way. Move back there, thanks. Thank you." Eddie Kerr: "Well, viewers, now you can see what happened. A hidden underground well suddenly collapsed. Before it was even known a man had been trapped, International Rescue were on the scene, and... what's that, Joe? I've just heard they're on their way up!" Eddie Kerr: "Don't go away. I'll see if I can get a word with him." Jenkins: "Get back! Give him some air. He's OK!" Eddie Kerr: "The phenomenal International Rescue team have done it again! Another human life has been saved. Excuse me, sir, but have you got a word for our viewers?" Jenkins: "Sorry, you know the rules: no TV, no photographs." Eddie Kerr: "Yes, but as a member of International Res...." Jenkins: " I said no photographs!" Scott Tracy: ""International Rescue does it again"? I don't get it, Father. I just don't get it." Jeff Tracy: "Kinda strange, I agree, Scott. But if those fellows have dedicated themselves as we have, who are we to complain?" Tin-Tin: "But they're using our name, Mr Tracy, and they've copied our uniforms!" Jeff Tracy: "I know, Tin-Tin. Sure, it's unethical, but is it so important? You read the report, they've saved a life, and that's what counts." Tin-Tin: "Your father IS worried, Scott, and upset, despite what he said." Scott Tracy: "Of course he is, Tin-Tin. We all are. Somehow, I don't know, it just doesn't figure. I wish I knew what really happened." General Lambert: "Well, that's it, gentlemen. Now you know how they did it." Air Force Officer: "There is of course no doubt that their plan succeeded?" General Lambert: "None. International Rescue faked the whole thing to steal the plans of the AL-4. They were successful." General Lambert: "Quiet please, gentlemen. Quiet. This meeting's task is to decide on the course of action we must take. A course of action that must see those plans back in our hands." Officer Jack: "Ah, General, I still can't believe that International Rescue would pull a stunt like this." General Lambert: "Oh, come off it, Jack! We've been taken by that outfit, and we've been taken good. Now, here's a map showing the rescues that to our knowledge they've pulled off. All carefully spaced out, gentlemen. Spaced out, so we'd get no idea of where they're operating from, and naturally, they've always been most insistent that we shouldn't try and find their base. Quite a plan, eh? And boy, what fools we were to go along with it." Officer Jack: "Yeah, but to perfect this plan of appearing and striking without raising any suspicion, they've had to spend millions on their machines. Does this make sense?" General Lambert: "Sure it does! The AL-4 project, the strategic fighter capable of speed of accelerated light, cost this country 25,000,000,000 dollars. Compared to that, their set-up cost peanuts." General Lambert: "OK, you wanna know what we're gonna do. I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're organising a search force, the like of which the world has ever seen. They'll cover every inch on the face of the globe if they have to. We'll find those rats, you take my word for it! We'll find 'em." Wakefield: "This is the central office of the General Staff Command to all search controllers. You are to proceed to your stipulated areas. International Rescue must be found. Search and double-check. Repeat: International Rescue must be found." Hale: "Well, I guess that's it." Elliot: "Yeah, we're watching our area so well that, if a kid sends up a kite without permission, we'll track it. If International Rescue, or whatever they call themselves now, are operating from the South Pacific, they need only make a move and we've got 'em." Hale: "And if they don't make a move, our search force will smell them out!" Eddie Kerr: "This is your World TV reporter, Eddie Kerr, bringing you the latest in the search for the traitorous International Rescue gang of crooks." Virgil Tracy: ""Traitorous crooks!" How do you like that?" Scott Tracy: "I heard, Virgil." Eddie Kerr: "We filmed an interview today with General Lambert, supreme commander of the search operation, and, well, let's take a look at it." Eddie Kerr: "Well, folks, this is General Lambert. General, first of all, I'd like to say thanks for letting us drop in. We know you're a very busy man right now." General Lambert: "Yes, yes... well, it's a pleasure, Mr Kerr. A pleasure." Gordon Tracy: ""Yeah, I bet it is!" Jeff Tracy: "That's enough, Gordon." Eddie Kerr: "First of all, how's the search coming along?" General Lambert: "Well, I think I can say that everything is going according to schedule. Yes, I can definitely say that. Categorically." Eddie Kerr: "Have you any idea at all where their hideout is?" General Lambert: "Um, no, but there are more favourable areas than others. For example, it's reasonable to suppose they don't work from a highly populated area. Secondly, their sea-going equipment suggests an island. The weather is another factor." Jeff Tracy: "We know what's going on without having to listen to that." Tin-Tin: "What are their chances of finding us, Mr Tracy?" Jeff Tracy: "They won't find us, Tin-Tin. We're too well hidden for that. They'll search the island, of course, but people have been here before, that's no problem." Scott Tracy: "What are we going to do, Dad?" Jeff Tracy: "Only one thing we can do, Scott. Find those guys, those impostors who stole the plan. Meanwhile, we daren't operate as International Rescue until this whole business is cleared up." Scott Tracy: "But what if we receive an emergency call, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "We just have to sit tight." Alan Tracy: "You mean, just ignore it?" Jeff Tracy: "That's right." Alan Tracy: "But people could be dying somewhere, depending on our help." Jeff Tracy: "What you boys must get into your head is that w are powerless to help anybody in this present situation. If we attempt any sort of activity using our International Rescue craft, or operate in any way, we're gonna be clapped into jail. Now, is that clear?" Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir. What's the action?" Jeff Tracy: "Well, first and foremost, we've got to find this bunch of impostors who were operating under our banner, and clear our name." Alan Tracy: "Where do we start, Father? We haven't a thing to go on." Jeff Tracy: "This is where our agents come in. As you know, International Rescue's got agents all over the world. This map shows the network and the territories covered by each individual. All agents will be alerted, every piece of information, how ever unimportant it is, to be radioed in. Lady Penelope will leave for the States, in order to question eyewitnesses in case they can throw some light on the situation. We'll find them, boys. We've got to." Parker: "The car awaits, madam. I'll just collect the rest of your gear." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Parker. Pity I couldn't take all that I wanted to. But this IS an emergency mission." Tannoy: "Will passengers in the first-class wing compartments please fasten their safety belts." Parker: "Oh, very nice, I must say, m'lady. I always think, myself, it's the best way to travel, first class. Worth that bit extra. Oh, mind you, the service isn't quite what I would expect, but these young fellows don't have the training that I had." Lady Penelope: "Quite, Parker. Quite." Co-Pilot: "Mach 5.3, height 200,000 feet." Captain Hanson: "Level off." Lady Penelope: "Difficult, it will be very difficult." Parker: "I beg your pardon, ma'am?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, nothing particular, Parker. I just hope that one of our agents somewhere will find something." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Now, where did that critter get to? Yeah, super! Reckon that'll do for supper." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Strange. Mighty strange." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Hi, there, Ma." Ma Tuttle: "Huh?" Jeremiah Tuttle: "I kind of think this'll be a mite tasty." Ma Tuttle: "All I can say is that little fella must have sure taken some catching!" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Reckon I'm a mite late I had to get up the old mine on account of some business." Ma Tuttle: "Business? What business?" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Well, now, Ma, it ain't for me to say. It's kinda between me and that thar Mr Tracy." Ma Tuttle: "What did you see?" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Can't rightly say, but orders were to report anything a mite suspicious, and that's sure what it was, suspicious." Jeremiah Tuttle: "This is Agent 47 calling International Rescue." Alan Tracy: "Go ahead, Agent 47." Colonel: "Thank you for your assistance in the search of the island, Mr Tracy. Sorry we had to trouble you, sir." Jeff Tracy: "That's quite all right, Colonel. I hope you find the ones you're looking for." Colonel: "We'll find them, sir. Don't worry." Alan Tracy: "Message received. Over and out, and thanks." Jeremiah Tuttle: "That's OK, young fella. Glad to oblige." Alan Tracy: "Have they gone, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "They have for now, but my guess is they'll be back. Messages still coming in, Alan?" Alan Tracy: "Yeah. This one is from Agent 47. Sounded sort of hillbilly." Jeff Tracy: "Agent 47? Oh, 47! Oh Jeremiah, yeah, he's a hillbilly all right." Alan Tracy: "Who the heck's that?" Jeff Tracy: "Oh, he's quite a character! Met him when I was in the service. He worked on the base. Always been doing favours. Straight as they come is Jeremiah." Alan Tracy: "So you made him an agent?" Jeff Tracy: "Yeah, he kinda guessed about my plans, and what I hoped to do one day. When he asked to help, well, how could I refuse? What's he got to say, anyway? Aircraft tyre-tracks. Open country? Could be an aircraft made a forced landing there. Not much to go on. File it, son. No action." Jeremiah Tuttle: "What's on your mind, Ma?" Ma Tuttle: "I was just a-wondering if there's anything out at that old mine." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Yep, I was a-wondering the same thing myself." Carela: "Hey, this is the best hideout I ever had, Jenkins!" Jenkins: "Yeah, for the best deal. We make a fortune and International Rescue take the rap." Carela: "Kinda tough on those guys, though." Jenkins: "Yeah, I'm eating my heart out." Part 2 General Lambert: "OK, so the first exercise found nothing. Well, we knew it wouldn't be an easy job when we started. We're just gonna divide this map and start again. For the security of the world, International Rescue have got to be found!" Hale: "It's no good. The fault goes right through the circuit. We'll have to work on the antenna outside as well." Elliot: "I don't like the idea of telling the general we're off air, but I guess the quicker I get it over with, the better it'll be for my ulcers." Elliot: "Search Control from Space Observatory Three. Search Control from Space Observatory Three, come in, please." Search Control: "This is Search Control. SO-3, go ahead." Elliot: "Tracking device ZKO has developed a fault. We are non-operational as of now." Search Control: "Schedules show you monitoring South Pacific area. Check?" Elliot: "Check. South Pacific area and bordering land masses. Over." Search Control: "How long do figure you'll need for repairs?" Hale: "Three to four hours, at least." John Tracy: "That was the message I picked up, Dad. The space station watching for us in the whole Pacific area has closed down for four hours." Jeff Tracy: "Thanks, John. It doesn't make much difference. If we did manage to take off without being discovered they'd track us on the return trip." John Tracy: "Yeah, I guess so. Just thought I'd let you know." Jeff Tracy: "Sure. Oh, keep listening in. You may hear something to help us." John Tracy: "OK. How's it going down there, anyway?" Jeff Tracy: "We're plowing through the agents reports, hoping for a lead." John Tracy: "I wish you luck." Jeff Tracy: "At least we're not the only ones with troubles." General Lambert: "What do you mean, they'll be off air for four hours?" Wakefield: "There was a message, sir. Tracking device ZKO has broken down." General Lambert: "Well, don't just stand there. Get them on the radio. I'll talk to them!" Hale: "OK, that's it." Elliot: "I'll start with the antenna and work right back through the system." Hale: "Yeah, I'll do the same from this end." Search Control: "SO-3 from Search Control. SO-3 from Search Control. Come in, please." Hale: "This is SO-3. Go ahead, Search Control." Search Control: "General Lambert for you." General Lambert: "Lambert here. Now, listen to me. I want that space station of yours fully operational in the shortest possible time, if not sooner. Is that clear?" Hale: "Yes, sir. We're just about to start, sir. Elliot's about to go out through the airlock." General Lambert: "Then get to it, man. Get to it! Call me back when you've fixed it." Hale: "Right. Let's get started. You ready, then?" Elliot: "Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." Elliot: "OK, I'm at the antenna." Hale: "How does it look? Can you tell?" Elliot: "Yeah, it looks like it's gonna be a long job." Hale: "All right. But don't rush it. Better use your tie-ropes, and double-check them, too." Elliot: "Tie-ropes double-checked." Hale: "OK, fine. We don't want you drifting off into space. Call me if you want me. 'I'm gonna make a start in here." Lady Penelope: "As I was saying, Mr Kerr, my readers in England are as intrigued by this whole business as you are here." Eddie Kerr: "I guess the whole world is outraged by those, those RATS. International Rescue are certainly a dirty word around here!" Lady Penelope: "Quite. Well, thank you for all the information about the so-called rescue, Mr Kerr. You say that afterwards the two, er, rats left in their International Rescue jet?" Eddie Kerr: "Yeah, that's right, heading south-south-west." Lady Penelope: "South-south-west. Good. Well, thank you so much, Mr Kerr. You've been too kind." Eddie Kerr: "It's been a pleasure, ma'am. A real pleasure. Now, how about some lunch?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, thank you, but no, Mr Kerr. I'm afraid I've got to pass this information on to my er... my chief." Lady Penelope: "And after the rescue operation, the impostors made off in their aircraft in a south-south-westerly direction." Alan Tracy: "Probably a blind, although they wouldn't want to go too far out of their way." Virgil Tracy: "I checked the weather reports for that day, north and east are out." Scott Tracy: "What sort of a jet was that again?" Lady Penelope: "Mr Kerr wasn't too certain. Probably an EJ-2." Scott Tracy: "Hmmm... That's not long-range job. A thousand miles at the most." Tin-Tin: "So the impostors couldn't have had far to go to their base." Jeff Tracy: "It's not much to go on, but it suggests we'd best concentrate our attention on this area." Scott Tracy: "Which agent covers that area, Father?" Jeff Tracy: "Fourty-seven. Fourty-seven? Hey Alan, didn't we have something from Jeremiah Tuttle?" Alan Tracy: "Yes, Father, we did. He reported seeing some aircraft tracks, remember?" Jeff Tracy: "Yes, I do.... Right, Penny, tell Parker to stand by with the Rolls. I've got another mission for you." Lady Penelope: "Right, Jeff." Ma Tuttle: "Ain't that there the emergency call sign, Jeremiah?" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Sure is. That's why I'm rushing, Ma." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Go right ahead, Mr Tracy, sir." Jeff Tracy: "That report of yours, Jeremiah, about the under-car tracks, looks like there might be something in it. I'm sending our London agent to see you." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Now, that's right doggone decent of you, Mr Tracy. We don't have many visitors around these parts." Jeff Tracy: "Her name is Lady Penelope. I want you to meet her, and give her all the help you can. She's going to investigate those tracks." Ma Tuttle: "It ain't trouble, is it, Jeremiah?" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Reckon it might be just that, Ma. I'd be obliged if you'd lend a hand to get the chickens out of the truck. We're gonna need it." Elliot: "Hale, how are you going? I've finished out here." Hale: "I've had to strip it right down, Elliot. There's still around two hours work." Elliot: "Stand by the airlock." Hale: "Sure." Elliot: "Agh!" Hale: "What did you say? There's nothing wrong, is there?" Elliot: "No, it's ok, I just lost a spanner, that's all. I'm coming in now." Elliot: "Aaaaaaagh!" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Enjoying the ride, Ma?" Ma Tuttle: "Can't say as I am! What do you want to drive so fast for?" Speed Merchant: "At last! A stretch of clear road No crazy road-hogs getting in the way of my beautiful wagon! All right, baby, here we go! That's my baby! That's my baby!!" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Dang it, we're gonna be late for that there appointment Lady Penelope. I'm sorry, Ma, but I'm just gonna have to use the supercharger." Speed Merchant: "Wow-wee! This is really living it up!" Jeremiah Tuttle: "What's the matter with this fella? Get out of the way!" Speed Merchant: "I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" Parker: "We're nearing the appointed rendezvous with 47, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Thank you, Parker. He'll lead us to his home and we'll make our plans there." Parker: "Right, m'lady." Hale: "There was nothing I could do, General. Elliot just shot off into space like a rocket! His suit will protect him from the radiation, but allowing for the time he spent working outside, I guess he's only got about three hours of oxygen left." General Lambert: "There's no chance of you getting him back with the Retrofac?" Hale: "None. He moved too fast for me to get a direction. I tried the scanners before I called. I guess he's registering on it somewhere, but so are thousands and thousands of meteorites. The only chance he has is if you can get a rocket launched...." General Lambert: "Listen, Hale. You know as well as I do just how long it would take to get a ship to your sector." Hale: "Yes, sir. It's ironic, but only International Rescue...." General Lambert: "International Rescue! Suppose we just try and remember what this operation is all about, huh?" Hale: "Yes, sir." General Lambert: "How long before you can get that satellite on tracking duty?" Hale: "An hour, sir." General Lambert: "Then I suggest you get working. Elliot gave his life for the success of this detail. And I'm gonna make sure it wasn't in vain." Jeff Tracy: "Message received. Thanks, John." Scott Tracy: "He's got just three hours up there." Alan Tracy: "We've gotta do something, Father!" Jeff Tracy: "Alan, what can we do. Unless Penelope comes up with something, we can't make a move." Scott Tracy: "I know I don't really have to say this, but a man's life is at stake." Jeff Tracy: "That's right, Scott, a man. One man. And if we're discovered and put out of business, it could be 500 over the next few months. Snap out of it, boys. I feel the same as you. Worse. But we can't help him." Lady Penelope: "Right. Then that's our plan of action." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Kinda figured that as I know this part of the country, you'd let ME handle it, Lady Penelope." Lady Penelope: "I'm sorry, Jeremiah, but I want this one all to myself. Come on, Parker." Jeremiah Tuttle: "I don't rightly reckon they'll get very far in that there fancy buggy." Ma Tuttle: "No, they sure won't!" Lady Penelope: "What's the matter, Parker?" Parker: "Bogged down by the mud, I'm afraid, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "Well, never mind. We can get up to the mine on foot." Lady Penelope: "Parker!" Parker: "Sorry, m'lady!" Lady Penelope: "That must be the hundredth time you've done that. I'll lead." Parker: "Yes, ma'am." Lady Penelope: "Oh, no!" Parker: "In trouble, m'lady?" Lady Penelope: "Oh, never mind! Come on, Parker." Lady Penelope: "Oh!" Jeff Tracy: "It's ten after three. That guy out in space has less than two hours to live." Elliot: "Hale! Hale! Can you hear me? One, two, three, four, five. Hello? Hello!" General Lambert: "Is this line still open, Langfield?" Wakefield: "Yes, sir. Still open." General Lambert: "Hale, are you operational yet?" Hale: "Won't be long now, sir." Jeff Tracy: "All right, boys. Alan, Scott we're going after him!" Alan Tracy: "The search is still on, Dad." Jeff Tracy: "I'm well aware of that. But it's just feasible that Penelope will clear us in time. If not, we'll take everything as it comes. The thing that matters is that we're the only ones with any hope of saving that guy out in space. Alan, take Scott with you." Alan Tracy: "Sure." Jeff Tracy: "We've left it late, but do your best to save him. OK, away you go." Alan Tracy: "Stand by for blast-off." Alan Tracy: "Lift-off." Wakefield: "Sector Four reports unidentified rocket launch." General Lambert: "Did they get a bearing?" Wakefield: "No, sir. It didn't register until they were two miles up." General Lambert: "I can't believe it's International Rescue, but keep a closewatch on it anyway." Wakefield: "Yes, sir." General Lambert: "They would have pinpointed that launch site if the satellite had been with us...." Scott Tracy: "Better switch on the tracking equipment. We're in the area." Alan Tracy: "Yeah, there's the station now." Hale: "I know it's hard to believe, sir, but I tell you, International Rescue are going after Elliot!" General Lambert: "This must be the craft we picked up in Sector Four." Hale: "I don't get it, sir. I thought we'd seen the last of them." General Lambert: "There's nothing to get, Hale. They've got the equipment, and it looks like one of them has a conscience, that's all. Now, this changes nothing. They're still wanted criminals. I want you to track them into their base. We'll be waiting for them. How long do you need?" Hale: "I can start tracking in ten minutes." Elliot: "Elliot calling Observatory! Elliot calling Observatory! Come in Hale!" Alan Tracy: "Try increasing the range." Scott Tracy: "Well, I'll try, but if I extend it any more, we may pick up so many trails we won't know which is Elliot." Alan Tracy: "There! Did you see something?" Scott Tracy: "Yeah, a flicker of interference. And then the picture broke up." Alan Tracy: "I got a rough bearing. Let's take a closer look." Alan Tracy: "OK, Scott." Scott Tracy: "You were right, Alan!" Alan Tracy: "Try it on vision. There he is!" Scott Tracy: "What are we waiting for. Let's go and get him!" Carela: "Hey, a few more hours and the plane should be back with the buyer." Jenkins: "That's it, Carela. And it'll take good American dollars to buy this little lot. They can keep their foreign money." Parker: "This must be it, m'lady." Lady Penelope: "We've got them cornered all right. I'll fire a warning shot." Lady Penelope: "Oh, no! Parker! Why did I ever come here? Why?! Look at all this mud! It's everywhere!" Jenkins: "There's someone out there! Get the rifles!" Parker: "Not so loud, m'lady. If they are in there, they'll hear you." Lady Penelope: "Oh, Parker. Why, why didn't I let those hillbillies do this?" Carela: "Hey, look! Two of them!" Jenkins: "Guess I'll shoot first, and ask questions after." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Guess it's about time I took a hand, Ma." Jeremiah Tuttle: "You better come on out of there and give yourselves up!" Lady Penelope: "Oh, Jeremiah! We thought someone was firing at us!" Carela: "They got us hemmed in, Jenkins!" Jenkins: "Maybe they have, but we don't give up that easy! Come and get us, wise guy!" Lady Penelope: "Oh dear. They're going to make a fight of it, Jeremiah." Jeremiah Tuttle: "Yep, kind of looks that way. Pass me those cans of beans, will you, Ma." Lady Penelope: "Beans? But this is no time to eat!" Jeremiah Tuttle: "Eat? I guess you ain't been around these parts long enough to have heard about Ma's beans, ma'am." Jenkins: "They've got us pinned down now. OK, you win!" Carela: "Let's get out of here." General Lambert: "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. Very good, sir. The search is cancelled, as of now. I haven't got the full story yet, but I've just received my orders direct from the White House. International Rescue have been cleared. They are to be given all co-operation." Hale: "Pretty good. Yeah, pretty good. SO-3 to Search Control. I'm about to start tracking." General Lambert: "Hale, you'll do nothing of the sort, you hear? International Rescue are cleared! Switch off your equipment!" Hale: "Yes, sir." Alan Tracy: "Well, this is where we say goodbye, Elliot." Elliot: "Yeah. I know I keep saying it, but you guys saved my life. Thanks, and well, it's just great that you guys have been cleared." Scott Tracy: "You can say that again." Alan Tracy: "That call for us from base sure lifted a lot of worries." Elliot: "Well, there's no one better qualified than me to say it's terrific to see International Rescue back in business!" The End. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Impostors